deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Vs. Mordecai
Finn Vs. Mordecai '''is a What-If Death Battle. Description Adventure Time Vs. Regular Show! Which protagonist will win? Intro Wiz: Cartoon Network, one of the most popular channels for providing content to children. '''Boomstick: Two of it's most popular shows in this decade are Adventure Time and Regular Show. Wiz: Each show clearly has a protagonist and we're here duking them out today. Boomstick: Finn Mertens, the champion of Ooo. Wiz: Mordecai, the Park's slacker employee. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would a Death Battle Finn Mertens Wiz: The Mushroom Bomb was a cataclysmic event for the entire humankind. It wiped out thousands of humans at once and the only survivors left were: archaeologist Simon Petrikov, half-demon half-human girl Marceline Abadeer and a tribe of humans who fled their native land in search of a new home after vampires started showing up. Boomstick: These humans eventually settled on a group of islands where they stayed for a couple thousand years where their technology and way of living evolved. They were taught that anything beyond the islands is dangerous and those who disobeyed this rule were called the Hiders and those who were trained to catch them were called Seekers. What, like Hide & Seek? So they think of all of this as a method of Hide & Seek? I can't wait to see how these guys play Simon Say's. Wiz: Ahem, among one of these Hiders was Martin Mertens who was injured by Kara, one of the Seekers during - Boomstick: A casual game of Hide & Seek! Nevermind! Wiz: Anyways, he was admitted to a hospital while being cared by Helper Minerva Campbell. Boomstick: So, the two fell in love, had a date, got married, had, you know, romance stuff, and then eventually got a kid, whom they named Finn Mertens. ' Wiz: Both Martin and Minerva were living a peaceful life with Finn before one of Martin's Hider colleagues bust into their home while Minerva was away so Martin escaped with Finn and rode a boat across the sea while being chased by an old lady and her tiger before a giant colossal robot known as the Guardian that the humans built for protection stopped them. '''Boomstick: Sounds like he was high while Minerva was away. So, anyways, Martin bust into its eye-sockets and plugged a wire which caused the Guardian to go haywire and blast him away into the ocean before being rescued by a ship while Finn floated all the way to the magical Land of Ooo surviving only with a Breadstick Wand providing him food. God, these humans made a wand that makes bread out of nowhere. I wish they did that to my beer now. Hey Wiz, can you-' Wiz: No, Boomstick: So, Finn floated all the way to Ooo, and was rescued by Joshua and Margaret, a detective dog couple who raised him alongside their sons Jake and Jermaine. '''Boomstick: 'While playing with Jake, Finn found a treehouse which they started living in the future and Ooo's defenders for the rest of their lives. Now, along the way, Finn picked up some weapons to fight the forces of evil, specifically swords.' Wiz: Right, Finn became an incredibly talented and experienced swordsman, capable of keeping up with Rattleballs, a gumball robot cavallier built by Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Boomstick: Among hissword collection are the Golden Sword, also known as Scarlet. It was capable of damaging a black hole transforming it into a 4th-dimensional sword which destroyed the black hole. Not sure of how it works, but eh, sure, why not? Also, as of now, Scarlet is no more. Wiz: But don't worry, there's still more swords left to discuss. There's the Demon Blood Sword built from the blood of the demon Kee-Oth which was eventually destroyed by Finn to save Ice King and Abracadaniel. Boomstick: Ice King?! Wait, isn't he the Bowser rip-off who keeps kidnapping princesses? Why would he save him? Wiz: He isn't really the bad guy anymore. More like an annoying friend, like someone I know. Boomstick: Huh?! Who are you talking about? Wiz: No one. Anyways, He also has the Grass Sword, which was strong enough to defeat Orgalorg who at that time had absorbed a Catalyst Comet which can move from one plane of existence to another. . Boomstick: Whoa! Who knew a 12 year old could be that strong? Wiz: He's 17 now, by the way. He also the Finn Sword which doubles his stats and can cut through giant worms with ease. However, it was accidentally destroyed by Finn himself when it fought against the Grass Sword while being wielded by Bandit Princess. It's less effective in combat now since Finn does not use it anymore. He also lost the Grass Sword when it left his arm to fuse with the Finn Sword to form Fern. Boomstick: With no arm left to swing swords at enemies, Finn asked Princess Bubblegum for a mechanical arm which he did get by the way. Doesn't it remind you of someone, Wiz? Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Anyways, his robot arm has many functions such as Rock Drill, Drill Whacker, Pasta Maker and more. It's Drill Whacker function alone was able to kill Fern who, as previously mentioned, defeated Orgalorg. Also, with no sword left, his only two swords are now his Small Sword, which is more like a Rapier and his Night Sword, a cursed sword made out of Nightosphere magic. Boomstick: Swords aren't the only things Finn uses in battle though. He also has a crossbow, the Glasses of Nerdicon which gives him infinite intelligence and a Flame-Proof Suit. However, most of these require preparation except the crossbow. Everyone loves crossbows. Wiz: Finn also has his Ultimate Wizard which he rarely uses. In this form, he can use spells such as: Dustomancy: 'Gives the user power over Dust Motes and the ability to read their emotions. ' -Shadowcery: 'Gives the user the ability to control shadows. By manipulating the shadows, the user can create sentient beings. ' -Hair Growth: 'Causes hair to grow, the limits of which are not made clear. ' -Generate Mayonnaise: 'Gives the user the ability to generate mayonnaise at will. ' -Beauteous Wings: 'Gives the user large, golden wings. This allows for the ability to fly. It can also let the user jump much higher than normal. ' -Vorpal Hand: 'Transforms the user's hand into a sword. In battle, it increases the user's attack speed. ' -Create Fireworks: 'A spell that creates fireworks from the user's fingertips. ' -Dragon Eyes: 'A spell that transforms the user's eyes into those of a dragon. It is unknown how this affects the user's vision. ' -Tiger Claw: 'Transforms the user's arm into the arm of a tiger. It slows Finn's attack speed, but gives him a major increase in damage. ' -Blazing Feet: 'A spell that sets the user's feet on fire (without causing harm). ' -Awaken: 'A spell that awakens its target. It is also able to bring inanimate objects to life. ' -Sleep: 'A spell that puts its target to sleep. ' -Reflect: A spell that reflects attacks. ' -Ultimate Magical Hand: '''The final wizard power. It is a spell that gives the user the ability to create a spectral hand that can lift extremely heavy objects. It appears to be the most powerful of all the spells. '''Boomstick: And last but certainly not the least, he has the Gauntlet Of the Hero, a self-aware Gauntlet capable of defeating the Lich. ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Regular Show vs Adventure Time' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle